Real Life
by Samira Nin
Summary: Muß das sein? ... Na gut, also: Da ist ein Mädel aus Deutschland, das in Mittelerde landet(ich weiß, ist echt ungewöhnlich grins) und muß sich hier erst mal zurecht finden. Wer alles in der Story vorkommt, kann ich noch nicht sagen. Der Rest findet s


Real life  
  
Disclaimer: sing Das ist alles nur geklaut, das ist alles gar nicht meines, das ist alles nur geklaut, doch das weiss ich nur ganz alleine, das ist alles nur geklaut, und gestohlen, nur gezogen, und geraubt. Entschuldigung, das hab ich mir erlaubt. (Die Prinzen)  
  
räupser wie gesungen, die ‚Rahmenbedingungen' sind alles nicht meines, sondern von Tolkin geklaut. Ich habe die Bücher nicht gelesen, nur die Filme gesehn, verzeiht also mein beschränktes Wissen. Ansonsten wünsch ich Euch viel Spaß. rot werd ach, bevor ich's vergesse: Feedback (Lob, Anregungen, Kritik) jeglicher Art ist nicht nur erlaubt, sondern erwünscht.  
  
Kapitel 1 oder: wo bin ich?  
  
Grelles Sonnenlicht weckte sie, schien ihr unbarmherzig ins Gesicht. Leise murrend legte sie einen Arm über die Augen und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Grashalme kitzelten ihre Nase und sie schlug genervt die Augen auf. Herzhaft gähnend setzte sie sich auf und schaute sich leicht abwesend um, immer noch vom schlaf umfangen.  
  
Langsam klärte sich ihr Blick und sie nahm die Dinge um sich war. Ungläubig sah sie sich um. ‚Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?' dachte sie. Sie saß mitten auf einer grünen Wiese unter freien Himmel in einer hügeligen Landschaft die ihr vollkommen unbekannt war. Soviel unverbrauchte Natur auf einmal war sie nicht gewohnt, und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das sie sich freiwillig hier niedergelassen hatte. Sie blickte sich noch mal um, aber es half nichts, sie war vollkommen alleine hier. Weit und breit war keine Stadt, keine Haus oder sonst etwas zivilisiertes auszumachen.  
  
„Oh man, wie bin ich bloß hierher gekommen? Und wo, verflucht noch mal, bin ich hier?!" Niemand antwortete ihr, wie auch, es war ja auch niemand da.  
  
„Na, auf, Mädchen, vom hier rumsitzen und dumm in die Gegend glotzen kommst du auch nicht nach Hause. Also, in welche Richtung geh'n wir, hm?" (Selbstgespräche führen hatten eine lange Tradition bei ihr.) Sie stand auf, räckelte sich, lockerte ihre Schultern etwas und klopfte sich Gras und Schmutz von ihrer Jeans.  
  
Dann schaute sie sich um. Sie beschloß, erst mal auf den Hügel hinauf zu gehen und sich dort einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Doch als sie oben angekommen war erblickte sie nur weitere sanft geschwungene, grasbewachsene Hügel. Endlose sanft geschwungene, grasbewachsenen Hügel. Sie fühlte sich fast an Schottland erinnert, aber das konnte nicht sein. Sie war hier in Deutschland. Nur, wo in Deutschland gab es noch solch endlose Wiesen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung.  
  
„Komm, Mädchen, streng dein Hirn mal an. Du kommst aus Köln. Wo in der Nähe von Köln gibt's Hügel?"Nach einigem überlegen entschied sie sich für die Eifel, das ja bekanntlich ein Mittelgebirge ist. Folglich sind dort auch Hügel zu finden. „Und die Eifel liegt südlich von Köln. Ok, dann brauch ich nur noch nach Norden zu wandern, um in die Zivilisation zurückzukehren. Toll. Wo ist Norden?" Sie richtete sich prüfend zur Sonne und sagte in Gedanken das Sprüchlein auf, das sie vor Urzeiten mal gelernt hatte: ‚Im Osten geht die Sonne auf, im Süden steht sie hoch hinauf, um Westen wird sie untergehn und im Norden ist sie nie zu sehn.'  
  
Zufrieden mit sich wendete sie sich nach links - dort mußte Norden sein - und marschierte los. Und die ganze Zeit über fragte sie sich vergeblich, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Alles, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war, das sie mit Freunden im Kino und anschließend noch in einer Kneipe was trinken waren. Und irgend wann schlafen gegangen war. Sie war ein vernunftbetonter Mensch. Es mußte eine Erklärung geben, auch wenn sie nicht wußte welche. Aber es mußte einfach. Es gab für alles eine Erklärung, also auch hierfür. Aber zuerst mußte sie mal nach Hause kommen. Und mit diesen Gedanken marschierte sie immer weiter.  
  
Mehrer Stunden und fünf Hügel später erblickte sie etwas, was ungewöhnlich für diese Gegend war: Wald. Erleichtert, endlich etwas anderes als diese ewige Grasfläche zu seh'n steuerte sie auf den Wald zu.  
  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatte sie den Wald erreicht und erschöpft ließ sie sich im Schatten der ersten Bäume auf den Boden sinken. Sie war müde, hungrig und durstig. Doch hatte sie weder etwas zu essen noch zu trinken dabei und so versuchte sie, sich etwas auszuruhen und neue Kraft zu sammeln. Sie lehnte sich an einen Stamm und schloß die Augen. Wenig später war sie eingeschlafen.  
  
Grob wurde sie an der Schulter gepackt und gerüttelt. Sie riss sie die Augen auf und starrte in zwei stechende Augen, die nur wenige Zentimeter über ihrem Gesicht waren.  
  
„Wah... !"Erschrocken richtete sie sich auf und starrte auf die Person vor ihr. Graue, lange Haare hingen wirr um das runzelige Gesicht mit den stechenden Augen. Es war eine alte Frau, die sich jetzt aufrichtete und das vor ihr sitzende Mädchen mißtrauich musterte.  
  
Dann sagt sie etwas.  
  
„Wie bitte, was haben Sie gesagt?"fragte das Mädchen.  
  
Die Alte sagte wieder etwas, doch das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Aha, also kein deutsch. Do you speak english?"  
  
Nein, wohl auch nicht, denn die Alte brabbelte weiter unverständliches vor sich hin. Auf einmal deutete sie auf sich und wiederholte mehrmals ein Wort: „Dessala". Dann deutete sie auf das Mädchen und schaute sie fragend an.  
  
„Ich heiße Sophie"sagte das Mädchen. „Sophie"wiederholte sie und zeigte auf sich.  
  
Dessala nickte, wandte sich um und bedeutete dem Mädchen, ihr zu folgen.  
  
Sophie schaute ihr skeptisch nach. Was sollte sie tun. Dessala folgen? Sie sah nicht eben vertrauenserweckend aus. Und was Dessala da als Kleidung trug, würde sie höchstens als Lumpen bezeichnen. Ein braunes Etwas, das wohl in besseren Zeiten mal ein Kleid gewesen war und um die Taille mit einem Strick zusammen gehalten wurde. Aber welche Möglichkeiten hatte sie sonst? Dessala war die erste Möglichkeit auf Zivilisation überhaupt heute. Und sie hatte Hunger. Und durst.  
  
Seufzend stand Sophie auf und folgte Dessala langsam.  
  
A/N: Nun, was haltet ihr davon? Bitte reviewd mir, bitte, bitte! 


End file.
